Untitled
by saya manusia
Summary: "Kau mampir Kyu?" "Lets play a game honey " enghh, kira-kira game apa yang akan dilakukan kyuhyun pada gadisnya yah... Warning: NC Lemon PWP etc, Typo's, GS, OOC dll dont like dont read


**Untitled**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun and Kim Ryeowook**

**Discaimer: mereka itu punya saya#plak**

**Rated: M maybe :3**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Typo's, OOC alur kecepetan dll ._.**

**If you don't like this, please go away and don't bash me u,ua**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berparas manis dengan kaos lengan pendek dan rok cukup minim sedang duduk disebuah sofa, sesekali ia terlihat menghembuskan nafas sambil mengganti-ganti channel televisi yang sepertinya sama sekali tak menarik baginya. Ahh, gadis manis kita sepertinya sedang sangat bosan.

'Krieettt' suara pintu terbuka, dari balik pintu muncul seorag pria berwajah tampan dengan baju dan rambut agak basah. Yah saat ini diluar hujan memang sedang turun.

"Kau mampir Kyu?" ucap gadis tadi masih sibuk menggonta-ganti channel televisi.

"hn."

Hanya sebuah gumaman singkat sebagai jawaban dari pria yang dipanggil gadis manis tadi Kyu tersebut.

Pria itu lalu berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah kemeja dan celana pendek seperempat lutut.

Ia berjalan menghampiri gadis manis yang sejak tadi memang sepertinya sedang dirundung kebosanan luar biasa.

"Kau sedang apa heum?" Tanya pria itu sambil menyelipkan lengannya kebalik pinggang kecil sang gadis.

"Apa kau buta dan tidak melihat apa yang sedang kulakukan eoh?" jawab gadis itu dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Hmn, dari yang kulihat kau hanya sibuk menggonta-ganti channel dengan tidak jelas apa yang ingin kau tonton."

Gadis itu tak menjawab, dan kembali memilih-milih acara tidak jelas.

"Apa kau sedang bosan Wookie-ah?" bisik sang pria sambil menggigit kecil daun telinga sang gadis.

"Err.. begitulah." Jawab sang gadis yang dipanggil Wookie tadi sambil sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan tidak membosankan sayang?" kali ini sang pria berucap sambil menjilat pipi gadisnya.

"Err.. eto Kyu, kau membuatku merinding." Ucap sang gadis sambil memegang lehernya yang terasa meremang.

"Heumm, kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan permainan yang menyenangkan itu sayang~ dan jangan bertanya itu permainan apa." Sang pria berucap sambil menggendong gadisnya kedalam kamar yang tadi dimasukinya.

"Eoh?" gadis itu lalu memasang wajah Innocentnya didalam gendongan sang pria.

**-Untitled-**

Setibanya didalam kamar pria itu langsung mendudukkan gadisnya disebuah sofa besar didalam kamar itu.

"Berhentilah memberi pandangan seperti itu sayang, kau tau itu menyebalkan!" ucap sang pria sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"ahahaha.. memang kita akan melakukan permainan apa sayang~?" gadis itu tertawa sambil menggoda prianya yang sepertinya sudah mulai gemas padanya.

Pria itu lalu mendekati gadisnya. Didekatkannya wajah ketelinga sang kekasih.

"Jika beginih.. apa kau akan mengerti sayanghh.." Ia berbisik ketelinga sang gadis, sambil tangannya meremas gemas dada gadis bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

"Engghhh…Kyuhh..tanganmuhh…enghh." sebuah desahan lolos begitu saja dari mulut kecil Ryeowook.

"Lets play a game honey~"

Pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu masih sibuk meremas-remas payudara gadisnya. Lalu mulai membuat penyatuan antara bibir keduanya, dilumatnya lembut bibir tipis sang gadis.

"eunghh.. emmnhhh...Kyuhyunnhh.." desahan-desahan manis mulai terdengar dari bibir Ryeowook, dibalasnya lembut lumatan sang kekasih.

"Emmmhh ini akan mnyenangkan sayang, eunghh" bisik Kyuhyun disela hisapan lidahnya terhadap lidah manis sang gadis. Tangannyapun tak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai sibuk bergerilya melepaskan baju dan rok mini yang tengah dikenakan Ryeowook.

"hnmhh..eunghh…" Ryeowookpun sepertinya tak akan mau kalah dengan setan tampannya ini. Dihisapnya lidah Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah intens dari prianya itu, tangannyapun tak tinggal diam, perlahan dibukanya kancing kemeja dan celana yang tengah dikenakan Kyuhyunnya.

"I love you Chagi-ah..." pernyataan tulus dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun sambil terus mencium gadisnya intens. Tangannya mulai kembali meremas-remas lembut payudara Ryeowook.

"Engghhh, kau sengaja tak pakai bra sayang? Eughh, anak nakal." Godanya pada sang gadis sambil jilatannya mulai turun menjelajahi setiap sela leher jenjang Ryeowook, meninggalkan tanda bahwa gadis ini adalah miliknya.

"Heungghh.. eughh sshhh… aku habish enhhh mandihh babo..eughh mmh.." balas gadis itu terputus-putus oleh desahan yang sama sekali tak dapat ditahannya. Wajah manisnya terlihat memerah.

"Ssshhhhh...emm nghh pantash baunya harum sayang" Kyuhyunpun meneruskan penjelajahan lidahnya hingga keputing sang gadis. Di ciumnya dijilat, dikulum serta dihisapnya dengan gemas putting kemerahan itu, tak jarang juga digigitnya karena terlalu gemas. Serta tangan satunya sibuk meremas yang lain.

"sssh... emmnh.. hnmmhh…jangan menggoda.. ugh.." ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah semakin memerah. Dan tangannya sepertinya telah menemukan sesuatu milik Kyuhyun dibawah sana.

"Engh, aku serius sayang, baumu sangat harum, sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin memakanmu..ouchh.. kau menemukannya sayanghh…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali menjilati leher gadisnya. Iya tak kuasa menahan desahan saat tangan kecil gadisnya mulai sibuk meremas-remas sang Kyuhyun kecil.

Ciumannya kembali mulai turun dan kembali memainkan putting gadisnya yang telah menegang sempurna karena ulahnya.

"sssshh.. ennghh.." tangan kecil Ryeowook masih sibuk meremas-remas milik Kyuhyun.

"ahh, Kyuhyun junior nakal sekali.. ughhh dia bahkan sudah bangun dengan tegakkhh aughh." Ryeowook mulai menggoda prianya sambil meremas gemas sang Kyuhyun junior, namun ia juga tak kuasa menahan desahan atas perbuatan kyuhyun pada kedua putingnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan sanyanghh…" Kyuhyun kembali mengulum lidah gadisnya sambil menggendong tubuh kecil itu menuju sebuah meja rias besar dengan cermin yang juga tak kalah besar.

"ssshh..eughh benarkah...sayanghh.." Ryeowook berucap sambil sibuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, dibelitnya lidah sang kekasih, tangannyapun mengalung mesra dileher Kyuhyunnya.

"Enngghhhh...yahhh..ssshh..." ciuman mereka semakin dalam, Lidah Kyuhyun mulai menjelajahi setiap inci dari mulut gadisnya yang tersa begitu manis baginya.

"Enghh…eemmhh." Tak mau kalah Ryeowookpun balas menjelajahi mulut Kyuhyunnya. Kedua daging tak bertulang itu saling bertarung seakan tak pernah ada yang mau kalah, saling mendominasi satu sama lain, saling mengklaim milik lawannya masing-masing.

Tangan Kyuhyunpun tak mau tinggal dia, perlahan diturunkannya celana dalam yang merupakan pertahanan terakhir gadisnya, lalu dibuangnya begitu saja entah kemana, tak lupa celana dalam miliknya sendiri. Kini keduanyapun telah sama polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menghalangi setiap sentuhan antar kulit mereka.

"Are u ready honey?..." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga gadisnya sambil membalikkan posisi gadisnya kearah cermin.  
"Sayangh. Sekarang kau dapat melihat wajahmu dicermin …. engghhh.." bisik Kyuhyun sambil berusaha memasukkan perlahan penisnya keliang kenikmatan milik Ryeowook dari arah belakang.

"ssshh ennghh...akhh.. ouch.." desah Ryeowook sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan antara sakit dan nikmat yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Ditatapnya wajahnya yang terlihat begitu merah dan terangsang dari cermin dihadapannya.

"Eugghh.. ssshh.. Kyuuhhh i-innih begitu… akhh sesakhh dan pp-penuhh arghhh.."

Kenikmatan luar biasa menghinggapi dirinya ketika dirasakannya sebuah benda besar telah memenuhi seluruh liang kenikmatannya. Seluruh tubunhnya terasa memanas detak jantungnya sudah tak mampu beraturan lagi.

"Enghhh..eughhh...aaaahhh..." Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menahan desahannya, kenikmatan luar biasa juga menghinggapinya saat dinding-dinding vagina Ryeowooknya yang sempit mengapit setiap bagian dari penisnya.

Didorongnya maju mundur batang penisnya kedalam vagina Ryeowook, dihujamkannya bigitu dalam hingga membentur pangkal vagina gadisnya itu. Tangannyapun terus-terusan meremas payudara Ryeowook dengan tak kalah ganas dari hujamannya dibawah sana.

"Ohh this fuckin nice baby..are you like that? Uhhh mmhhh"

bisik kyuhyun ditelinga Ryeowook sambil menggigit kecil daun telinga gadisnya

"eughh yeshh baby.. akhh...ughh...fassterhh... babe... akh..." desah Ryeowook semakin menjadi

"Mmmmhhh...auugghhh! yeahh babe as youre wish..sshh." Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat hujamannya diliang Ryeowook.

"Sssllllrrrppp...sssslllrrtp...mmnh" Kyuhyun mulai menjilat kembali leher gadisnya.

"oughh.. ah... god.. this... so.. argh..yesshh... sssh... ahh.. eunghh.. Fassterhh.. deeperhh akhhh" Ryeowook terus mendesah sambil tanpa sadar ikut reflek menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti setiap irama tusukan Kyuhyun.

"Ougggghh...ohhh...my...god...ahhhh...ssshhhh" Kyuhyun memegang pinggul gadisnya itu serta mendorong lebih cepat dan dalam penisnya didalam vagina sang gadis.

"K-kau tidak pernah mmelakukanh ini denganhh orang l-lain kan ssayangnhh..? Ughh Ssshhhitt!"

"sssshh...ughh..n-no babe..eughhm...I.. jj-just with u.. akhh.. ...yesshh.. eughh…shitt fuck me ddeper babe.. aghh!.." Ryeowook semakin terbuai dengan permainan kekasihnya itu

"HhhUhhh...really?!" Kyuhyun lalu meminum vodka yang ada diujung meja rias itu, dibalikkannya tubuh Ryeowooknya lalu dimasukkannya kembali dan dirongnya penisnya kedalam liang kenikmatan gadisnya.

"Ohhh...fuck with that.. Yeahhh..Sshhh...eugghh... Coz you just for me... Nn-..nobody else..Ohhh

Yeahh!" Kyuhyun semakin menggila menggenjot gadis dibawahnya sekarang.

"yeahh babe... i just for u... arghh, my boby and my heart just for you...argghh.. eugghh.. ohh.. yeahh baby..arghhh." Ryeowook menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir tebal kekasihnya tersebut.

"Yeahhh justt have a uhhh eugghh talk with Kibum, Yesung Hyung or anyone... Dont do anything.. Just talk baby uhhhh..arraseo! ughhh.." Kyuhyun lalu balas menghisap-hisap lidah gadisnya dengan ganas. Diangkatnya paha Ryeowooknya itu untuk semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam goyangannya.

"Uhhhh uhhh ohhh god...yeahhh...Euggghhh.. I like that.. Are u like that Wookie-baby?!"

"Uughh...yeahh..arghhh...ssshh.. oughhh... enghnn...yes.. baby arghh... yeahh..i-I. ugh...I like... akhhh eunghh..." Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya menahan setiap kenikatan yang terus menghujam setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Ohhhh euggghhh...damn..damn..It almost baby uhhhh ssshhh...yeahh." Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam tusukannya, dijilatnya bibir mungil merah merona itu.

"Sssllrrppp...ssshhh."

"Achh... akhh... ahh.. ouhh..yess baby ough... its soo.. arghh.. akhh.. ahh...ahh..hahh.." Ryeowook melumat kembali bibir Kyuhyun dengan ganas.

"Achhh...akkhhh..aahhh..Sudah hampir kluar syang euugghhh.. Bagaimana deganmu ukkkhh...uhhhh. Ohh yeahhh." Kyuhyun membalas lumatan gadisnya itu dengan tak kalah ganas.

"Eeugh yeahh.. aku juga sayang. arghh akhh eummhh.. akkhh..sshh akhhh.." lumatan Ryeowook semakin liar.

"Ohh yesss... Eugggggghhh...owww yeahh... Ssshh.. Enggghhh...!" Kyuhyun menekan penisnya semakin dalam kedalam vagina Ryeowook

"Aahhh A-akuhh keluarkanh didalam... Arrghh…I love u honey.  
Arrgghhh RYEOWOKKHH!"

"Arrghhhhhh. Me baby to hhnnnn Akkhh KYUHYUNNNHHH!"  
seiring dengan teriakan keras keduanya akan nama masing-masing, cairan cinta merekapun melebur bersama didalam rahim Ryeowook. Kenikmatan tak terhingga menghinggapi kedua sejoli itu.

"Ssllrppp…Shhh" Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Ryeowook

"Eugnghh…" Ryeowookpun membalas ciuman itu.

"Sssgghghh...ssshhh...eunghh." sekitar lima menit mereka masih terus berciuman, jika tak perlu oksigen mungkin mereka masih akan terus saling mengklain satu sama lain karena tak pernah ada yang mau kalah diantara mereka. Kyuhyunpun mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vagina Ryeowook dengan sisa-sisa lendir yang masih memenuhinya. Ia pun lalu menggendong gadisnya keatas ranjang.

"Ohhh you can service this one baby..."

"eoh?" Ryeowook membalas dengan wajah polos dibuat-buatnya

"Ohhh c`mon baby...don't tease me please…" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya.

"ahaha... okay baby.." Ryeowook membalas Kyuhyun sambil tertawa-tawa karena telah berhasil menggoda setan tampannya itu, yah biasanya dia yang akan selalu digoda. Ryeowookpun mulai meremas-remas penis Kyuhyun.

"Uhhh...eughh..." Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur menahan kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"emmh..." Ryeowook mulai menjilat ujung penis Kyuhyun.

"Uhhhh...uhhh...eughh..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan dari gadisnya itu.

"mmnhhh…So Big ughh" Ryeowook hampir tersedak saat memasukkan milik Kyuhyun yang sangat besar itu kedalam mulutnya yang memang kecil.

"Ohhh yeahh... Auughhh... Sampai brsih syang lalu kau boleh selesaikan... Uhhh nice babe.." Kyuhyun semakin mendesah, dibelainya rambut kekasih tercintanya itu.

"hhmmnhh.." Ryeowook masih sibuk mengemut milik kekasihnya itu seperti sedang menikmati Lollypop kesukaannya. Permainan lidahnyapun semakin membuat Kyuhyun menggila.

"Eughh...uhhhh...sssshhh...Kau ahlinya syang.. ughh." Kyuhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya keenakan.

"Really? You know I don't really like doing blowjob right? Haha."

"Eugghhh..uh.. Okay enough baby...come here..." Kyuhyun berucap sambil masih berbaring dikasur.

"heum?" Ryeowook meberikan tatapan bingungnya, lalu melepaskan pekerjaannya dan ikut berbaring disisi kekasihnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun lalu memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Are u happy honey?"

"Euhmm, yeah maybe, you?" Ryeowook menjawab sekaligus bertanya sambil membenamkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun.

"Why maybe? I am really happy okay..!" Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajah gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu, menatap caramel indah itu dengan lekat.

"If u happy i'm happy too dear..." Ia menjawab sambil menatap balik obsidian Kyuhyun.

"Thanks honey...Dont try with anyone coz u just mine okay?!" Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada agak memerintah, oh ayolah dia sangat mencintai gadis mungil ini.

"eummhh, okay.."

"You promise me?"

"yes..baby.. if you promise me too!"

"I always Promise to love you dear.."

"Ah, ne me to.."

"I Love You Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun will always Love you forever."

Kyuhyun berucap sambil mengecup dahi kekasihnya.

"Me too, I will always Love you.." Ryeowook menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Okay... Lets have a sleep baby..." Kyuhyun berucap sambil mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sepasang kekasih itupun terlelap kealam mimpi sambil terus saling memeluk dengan tenang.

**-Untitled-**

Sang mentari baru saja memunculkan sinarnya, memberikan sinarnya menghidupkan aktivitas para penghuni bumi. Burung-burung kecil mulai bernyanyi mengiringi aktivitas pagi yang mulai berjalan.

Dan begitu juga kegiatan disebuah kamar bernuansa putih pun telah mulai terjadi, bahkan sejak tadi. Ah, tepatnya bukan dikamar itu tapi didalam kamar mandi kamar itu.

"Ahh…ahh..ughh.. emmh.. ohh… C-cho Ky-kyuhyunhh.. akhh…"

"Eungghh youre so nice breakfast for me honey..ughh" ucap seorang pria sambil terus menghisap puting milik kekasih mungilnya yang sudah sangat tegang didalam sebuah kamar mandi. Pinggulnya terus bergoyang menggenjot gadisnya yang sudah mulai lemas menahan segala kenikmatan yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Oucchh.. akhh… Kyuuhh..k-kau bahkan.. tidak membiarkanku mandi dulu..akhh.. ughh.."

"Enggh.. akhh…kitakan mandi bersama sayngnhh.. ughh..sekaligus kau memberi kekasih tampanmu ini sarapan.. ssshhh..ahh."

"Akkhh..achh.. Kyuhh.. hahh.. a-aku mau keluarhh kyuhh akhh.. ahhh.."

"Ssshhh..akhh aku juga sayangghh akkhh..bersamahh." Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Akkhhhh KYUHH!"

"Argghhhh!"

Mereka berduapun mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

"Hoshh..hoshh." keduanya terengah akibat kegiatan pagi mereka yang benar-benar melelahkan itu.

"Ah, Wookie-ah.. aku benar-benar berharap agar kau segera hamil dan kita akan menikah hahaha."

'Pletakk'

Sebuah jitakan manis sukses mendarat dijidat Kyuhyun, jikatan manis itu tentu berasal dari gadis mungil yang masih berada dipangkuannya.

"Babo! Aku masih ingin kuliah paboya.."

"ishh, kau tau itu sakit chagi-ah.." Kyuhyun berucap sambil mencubit hidung mungil kekasihnya.

"Tenang saja chagi kau kan tetap bisa kuliah walau sedang hamil, wkwkwk" Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah gadisnya yang mulai memanyun.

"Tenang honey, aku tahu kau sedang aman, aku tahu persis itu."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"hahaha aku selalu tau semua tentangmu, termasuk juga tentang kesuburanmu hahahaha."

"Yakk darimana kau mengetahuinya Babo Kyuhyun?"

"Akukan Cho Kyuhyun yang serba tahu hahaha."

"Yak kau menyebalkan!" Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya.

"Haha, aku mengetahuinya dari catatan di HP-mu chagi." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil nyengir. Ryeowookpun memelototkan matanya.

"Haha, emnhh.. enghh chagi-ah, kau kan sedang aman~ jadiii.. enghhgg.." Kyuhyun berbisik sambil kembali mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya

Ryeowook semakin membulatkan matnya, namun rasanya iya tak mampu menahan desahan dari mulutnya.

"Akhh..achhh… Kyuuhhh..akhhh.."

Dan pasangan inipun kembali terbuai dalam percumbuan mereka, saling menikmati sentuhan dari masing-masing lawannya. Dan sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja mereka

**END**

Author Gaje-gaje:

Author: "Aaaaaa…apa yang barusan saya tulis?" #pundung

Kyuhyun: "Haha, kerja bagus thor..wkwkwk, sering-sering bikin beginian yah wkwkwk."

Ryeowook: *sumpel Kyuhyun pake serbet

Author: *masih pundung, ampuni hamba ya allah ._. #plak

Ini FF rate M pertama saya, mian saya numpang nyampah disini u,u

Reader… R & R pleasee#mata melas


End file.
